sasuke troubles
by ak1k0-chan
Summary: A new club has been formed. but it's not a fan club for sasuke.. it's the opposite... oh woe is sasuke. see as he struggles through everyday as he faces one problem to the other. chapter 4 now up. still thinking of pairings
1. what should i do?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto..

This is humor so there won't be any pairings!

Sasuke's problem

Chapter 1: what should I do?

As konoha was breaking into dawn… we find our main star slowly entering the washroom to start his day. After 5 seconds him scream. Yes… sasuke is screaming (trying not to laugh). it seems that sasuke has a problem. you might not think that it's a big problem to you… but it was too him. For you see, sasuke had a pimple on his chin.

"noooooo!" came a cry from sasuke. Of course like some people, sasuke never had a pimple before and he is the most handsome guy in konoha with his pretty boy face and all…… He panicked. He tried squeezing the pimple, but stop when he remembered that he heard his friends saying that squeezing pimples will get you scars..

"_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" _sasuke thought over and over again.. he had to do something soon for it was 7 in the morning and that classes starts at 8 am.

AFTER 5 MINUTES OF SASUKE PANICKING: (doges tomatoes thrown by sasuke)

He was about to die.. no seriously… he did not want to go to school with that 'thing' on his chin. _This pimple, it doesn't seem like the type of pimple u see on girls… _he thought. But shrugged it off. He looked at the time. "shit" it was now 7.30 am.

he panicked even more. He walked around his whole mansion twice, chanting omg_ I am so dead what am I going to do…_ all over and over again. He had 20 minutes left before he had to leave for school.

Suddenly, he passed his parents room. The furniture and everything in the room is in the same way as it was when itachi first massacred his clan. He looked over to find that his mom's make up and perfumes were on a dusty cupboard. He saw something that could make him thank the lords for a year…

Face powder. Yup… face powder. Sasuke knew what it was and what it was for due to having seen his mother put make up. He had known that some of his fan girls had put face powder on their faces to hide pimples. So he quickly put it on and noticed that the pimple was almost unable to be seen. He was then ready for school… or is he…

XXXXXXXXXX

As sasuke entered the academy, who would have thought that this would be the day sasuke would hate the most… he turned around the corner of the school. Where we find some of the boys had engaged in a water balloon fight.

"incoming water balloon!" cried a playful naruto "huh wha..?" sasuke turned as he saw a water balloon heading straight towards his face…

_TO BE CONTINUED… _

Sorry if this chapter is too short. I dun like typing that much. I know sasuke is very oc… a lot of pple will be….But do not fear! As I will update fast and bring lots of torture to sasuke-teme!

Shikamaru: ur an evil person…

Akiko-chan: shows shikamaru a pic I drew of shika and temari holding hands kissing

Shika: (I did not see that) (I did not see that..) dies from excessive blood loss due to nose bleeding

Akiko-chan: cackles


	2. nooo!

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own naruto.. although I have some posters and head bands :D

Chapter 2: nooooo!

_As sasuke entered the academy, who would have thought that this would be the day sasuke would hate the most…he turned around the corner of the school. Where we find some of the boys had engaged in a water balloon fight._

"_incoming water balloon! cried a playful naruto "huh wha..?" sasuke turned as he saw a water balloon heading straight towards his face…_

'SPLASH' the water balloon popped right into sasuke's face! Leaving him soaked and what was worse was…..

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!" a pink haired girl ran up to sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, u have something one your chin! Let me help you!" she then took out her handkerchief. But before sakura could do anything else, he remembered about the pimple. "err… I'll clean it myself!" and with that he took off at the speed off light.. (which by the way is 299 792 458 m per second. Boy can he run fast!) he ran and passed by some of his fan girls. And place his hand over his chin, hiding the pimple. He just need to get the pimple off! As he entered the boy's wash room, he made sure that no one was there and he uncovered his pimple. "Damn! I think its bigger then before!" '_God.. Why must u do this to me?" _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_(up in heaven) sasuke's mom: " _my sasuke-is-blaming-the-lord sense is tingling…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke faced himself in the mirror. _This can not be happening… _he thought. He looked around the washroom to make sure that no one was looking. No choice.. he had to hide his pimple for the rest of the day. He darted off to class and when he took his seat in class, he pretended to read his book and hid his face behind it.

"sasuke-kuunnnn!" shouted a blonde haired girl that was coming towards him. Sasuke faced the blonde with the book still covering his face. The girl's named was ino and she was getting closer to sasuke.. closer she got.. but before she could get any closer to see sasuke's chin, the pink haired girl, sakura shouted " ino-pig! What do you think your doing to MY sasuke-kun?" " who said he was yours big forehead girl?" ino shouted back. Sasuke took this opportunity and went to the back of the class and hid there as the cat figjht went on. Eventually, the teacher came and settled them down.

The class was nearly over and sasuke couldn't have felt more relived. But just before he was able to thank the lord, the most dreaded thing happened! The teacher had ask sasuke to go up to the board to do a sum.(it was maths lesson :x) sasuke was afraid to leave his chair but he had to. As he left his chair he pretended to scratch his chin all the way till he was at the board.what he did not know was that some of the boys in class was giggiling like maniacs… He faced the black board to not let anyone see his face and did the sum slowly, thinking of what he should do to hide his pimple when he had to go back to his seat. Before he finished the sum, he pulled his collar so that his chin would be hidden. Talk about smart… he went and took his seat while the teacher praised him for getting the question right As the bell rang, sasuke made his way out of the class room and ran straight home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**That night….**

Sasuke went into his bath room and and looked at his pimple. He he stared and stared.. till something hit him… THE PIMPLE WAS GREEN! Sasuke tried to rub it off and the pimple dropped to th ground… yes. The pimple landed on the ground with a pop… sasuke was surprised and bent down to see the green 'pimple' that was on the ground. Sasuke's eyes widen as he found out that that was no pimple… it was a bean! Someone was messing with him and he knew it.. he is going to make that person pay…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Mean while under the school, we see the BSTHFO**(bully sasuke till he freaks out club XD)** club watching a tv screen that is connected to sasuke's house (dun ask) **

(just to let u knoe, the club consist of naruto, lee, kiba, shino, shikamaru, choji and neji

"Oh man! I he found out… o well…U think we should tell him?" naruto asked

"no u idiot! And somehow, watching him freak out is fun!" kiba exclaimed

"who knew that that germinating bean could come in handy… and the super strong hard glue too!" lee said

"oh yea! Lee, where the hell did u get that glue? It got on to my hand and I stuck my hand on akamaru! Now me and him are stuck!" shikamaru said while waving akamaru on his hand.

"hey don't hurt him!" kiba scolded him.

"o that glue? I use it for my hair and eyebrows! Fear the wrath of strong glue!" lee had stood up from his chair and had fire in his eyes.

Everyone shifted there chairs away from lee…

"no wonder his hair doesn't fly around in the wind while ours do on a windy day…" naruto whispered to the gang.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"damnbut the glue is only temporary. It'll come off soon" lee said.

"soo….what trick do u want to play one him tommoro?" choji asked

"ketchup stain on shirt? Body odour perfume?" kiba suggested

"nah too common… wait.. how about… " shikamaru whispers to everyone and they all started laughing.

"shika, u truly are a genius!" naruto exclaimed.

"what type and colour does he use?" shikamaru asked

"I think he uses the blue one I saw on his shelf the other day…" naruto replied

" o ok! Remember meeting here at 5! naruto, once the meeting is over, go to sasuke's house since you're the closest… ask if u can walk to school with him.. then when he lets u in, do the plan. We'll be watching from here" shino said… scaring everyone as he didn't speak when there were talking.

"remember to bring the jelly tomoro kiba!" neji reminded him.

"yea sure"

Now what would they want to do with jelly… and what is the BSTHFO club talking about.. well.. u have to review to find out! cackles evilly I'll update real soon! murmurs softly I hope… dodges tomatoes from readers

Review pls! or I'll get old and lonely.. sob

body odour perfume yup I did that once to my brother on april fools day… I replaced his deodorant with body odour perfume from a prank store…man did he stink… his girl friend avoided him the whole day…XD

Review!

Naruto: what eva u do don't mess with her.. she evil and can control us… (does the Macarena dance)

sasuke: er… naruto what are u doing…

Akiko-chan: mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Sub author: Stay tuned for more bullying of sasuke… once we get the author to a mental hospital… (does the chicken dance)

Akiko-chan: mu ha ha ha ha runs away from pediatricians


	3. jelly!

reviews!

only one sob...

Kawaii-Hisui: my first ever review! yay!thank youso much! i'm glad you liked my fic

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up extra early (which was a miracle actually…). He went to his fridge and took out a blue jelly like substance. He snickered as he put the jelly into a small container and head out to sasuke's house. _Today is going to be a great day…_

XXXXXXXXXX

As sasuke was coming out from the bath room, He heard a knock on the door. He was equally surprised yet suspicious when he saw naruto at the door grinning like a maniac. "hiya, sasuke!" naruto said, grinning from ear to ear. "care to walk with me to school?" sasuke raised an eyebrow. "it's six-thirty in the morning… class starts at eight." Naruto **tried** to look surprised "nani? I must have set my alarm clock wrongly… can I stay at your house for awhile?" naruto asked with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke gave a long sigh and let him in… not knowing what naruto was about to do to him… (mu ha ha ha)

"I'll be in the bathroom…" sasuke told naruto as naruto placed his bag on the couch. Once sasuke had locked the door, he begin his 'mission'.

He crept into sasuke's room and looked around. He spotted a small blue container and emptied it's contents.

(**before naruto went into sasuke's room)**

Sasuke locked the door to his bathroom and washed his face. But when he got to the bath room sink, he turned his head to his left and noticed that his towel is in the room. He unlocked the door and found that naruto wasn't in the living room. _Must have gone to the kitchen to eat my food…_

As sasuke reached his room…

(with naruto)

Naruto was sensing that sasuke was coming… sasuke was coming too close. He had to do something fast. He put the empty container back on the shelf and looked around. _Have to find something to look at… _he thought. Then he noticed some photo frames and begin to stare at it.

(with sasuke)

Sasuke heard shuffling of feet and wondered what the hell was naruto doing in his room. As he went to his room, he saw naruto staring at one of his family pictures. "why the hell are u in my room?" sasuke rudely asked him. "I wanted to see what you looked like when you were young!" (nice save naruto…-.-) "and um… I need to copy homework.. yeah…" naruto added on quickly.

Sasuke sighed and passed naruto his homework. (actually it was more like he threw the book at naruto's head..) he then grabbed his towel and head out to the bathroom…

(with naruto)

_Man! that was so close! Oh well…_ naruto thought as he filled the blue container with jelly. Then, he realized that he really did not do his homework, so he sat down on sasuke's chair and started doing his homework, but not before looking back on the shelf to make sure that not one trace of evidence can be found. Satisfied, he grinned to himself. (-.- he grins too much…)

(with sasuke)

Sasuke came out of the bathroom with his hair not spiked up. (he was bathing..) he went to his room and saw naruto doing his homework. (more like copying :x) sasuke walked past him and took the blue container which was now filled with jelly. He dipped his hand in and pulled out a bit and started to style his hair. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle abit. Sasuke stopped.

"what the hell are you laughing at?" sasuke asked. Naruto had to say something. "I just noticed that sasuke is so vain! See! My spikes are na-tu-ral!" naruto boasts. (sweatdrop) "what ever…" sasuke answered, still abit suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXX

"sasuke! You ready yet?" naruto shouted as he opened the door. "yeah I'm coming.." sasuke answered. Naruto noticed that sasuke could still style his hair with jelly… _oh well. Plan A failed… on to plan B. _naruto thought to himself as he and sasuke walked to school

XXXXXXXXXX

"did you do it?" shikamaru asked as he pulled naruto away from sasuke and his fan girls. "yeah. i did. unfortunatly, he could still spike his hair.. so we have to go to plan B" naruto said seriously. "ok. i'll infrom the others"

XXXXXXXXXX

during class, sasuke couldn't help but notice that his hair was sticky. _must be the new gel... _

around him, the boys were looking at each other. giving signals to start or wait. shikamru, being the leader of the club (naruto: cuz he's smart.) signaled shino to start his plan. shino nodded and soon, his hand was covered withinsects...

(FLASHBACK)

_"naruto?" shino called. "yeah?" naruto turned around. shino handed naruto a small bottle of white substance to naruto and said, " mix this with the jelly for tommorow. just one drop of this tuff and my bugs will go nuts." shino smirked (omigod faints)._

_(end flashback)_

shino released his bugs and the bugs instantly went nuts!the bugs climb from shinos desk to sasuke's chair in a matter of seconds...

* * *

i knoe this is a very bad chapter! gomenasai! but it's needed for chapter 4 which i will update soon!

... i hope... (school started).

akiko-chan


	4. plan failed

sniff... thank you everyone for your reviews!

heralder of teh snakes: so i take it your not a big fan of sasuke?

Alien26: ((stares at you))

now.. on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4 (mu ha ha ha)

As the bugs climb sasuke's chair and entered his hair (XD), he was feeling really weird. Suddenly, something bit his head! (laughs like maniac.. I'm wired I know) His hair was really itchy, like something tiny was attacking him because of his hair. ( I give bad description..) he couldn't take it any more. He raised his hand.

"yes sasuke?" the sensei said. "may I be excused?" sasuke said in a hurry. The sensei nodded his head and he briskly walked to the bathroom. The boys from the BSTHFO club were grinning like maniacs… except shino.

XXXXXXXXXX

Making sure no one was in the toilet, he locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror. He comb his hair once and then he saw it. Bugs! "_SHINO!" _sasuke thought angrily. As he combed his hair somemore, he couldn't get all the bugs out as the bugs keep going back into his hair. "_strange…" _he thought.

Then he noticed something funny about his gel. It's has a sweet smell! _"it smells like… jelly!"_. "Why was there jelly in my gel?" he thought out loud. But that wasn't the problem now. How was he suppose to go back to class with his hair infested of bugs who likes jelly? He looked around hopping to find a miracle. Till he spotted a shower tap…

XXXXXXXXXX

"_I wonder what sasuke is doing to his hair." _Naruto thought, chuckling slightly. It had been thirty minutes since sasuke asked to be excused. Many of his fan girls were worried. The teacher was about to send naruto to get him when the door opened.

naruto heared girls squealing. He turnede his head over to sasuke's direction and gaped. Sasuke had apparently washed his hair! So his hair was not spiky now. Which made him look hotter. All the girls had heart shaped eyes. All the boys from the club was cursing him in their minds.

As sasuke was about to take his seat, he glared at shino angrily. "_I'll get you for this once I find out why your doing it"_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

(At club meeting)

Naruto: aww man!

Kiba: damn…

Neji: he got lucky…

Lee: DON'T WORRY GUYS! OUR YOUTH WILL SUPPORT US! DO NOT LET YOUTH GO TO WASTE! WE WILL TAKE HIM DOWN! (does nice guy pose)

Shikamaru: damn.. this is too troublesome… shino, I think you better stay clear of sasuke. He's suspecting you.

Shino:hn..

As they all brooded over their failed plan…

Choji: ((crunch)) want some chips?

Everybody else : NO!

Choji: fine.. more for me anyways..

Naruto: we need to get back on him.. but we can't use me and shino already.. he suspects us…

Shikamaru: I think the most he won't suspect is…

Everyone's head then turn to…

* * *

sorry this cappie is so short! i've been very busy! i will update soon so don't worry... anyone of you people want pairings? maybe it could spice up the fic... if you guys want pairings, tell me in your reviews!  



	5. new member

Thanks for your reviews everyone! Gomen ne for not updating for so long and leaving you in a cliffie like that!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX 

Everyone's head turns to…

Naruto: Chouji!

Shikamaru: yeah. it's a pretty good idea.. seeing as he hasn't done anything but eat…

Chouji: (crunch) what do I do? (crunch)

Kiba: we need a fool proof plan this time.. something that wouldn't fail…

Neji: how about…

They huddled in a group and discussed this new plan…

XXXXXXXXXX

"sasuke-kun!" shouted a certain pink haired girl. As always, Sasuke ignored her and walked away.. thinking about other "_things_"

"sasuke-kun! Go on a date with me!" sakura clinged onto sasuke. "no way big forehead! He's mine and you know it!" shouted a blonde. Sasuke sighed and leaved them alone. He had to find out who was responsible for all his suffering. (A/N: mu ha ha ha ha ha…)

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile

Naruto: you got that chouji?

Chouji: yeah yeah… (crunch)

Shikamaru: ok everyone… remember what you gotta do. Shino, u stand guard here and watch the camera's.. make sure sasuke isn't near us as we give it to him.

Shino: sure…

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day arrived soon after. Everyone in the BSTHFO club was taking their places… "this time… it's fool proof!" whispered naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: where the heck is chouji?

Shikamaru: I don't think he's coming… heard from his mom he had a big stomache ache yesterday.

Kiba: WHAT? What are we going to do now!

Neji: calm down… we'll think about it during recess.

XXXXXXXXXX

"damn!" cursed a running naruto. "I shouldn't have help iruka sensei with the cleaning for free ramen if I didn't know it was this late!" while running, he didn't see a blue haired blushing girl standing infront of him. She seemed to be reading something on the bulletin board.

CRASH. Naruto looked infront of him and saw that he had bumped into hinata!

"sorry hinata! I wasn't looking! Sorry!" naruto apologized. He held his hand out for hinata. Which she took it slowly.

"u.. um… i… it wasn't… y…your …f…fault.. i..i..it was …m…mine…" stuttered hinata.. blushing as red as a tomato.

Suddenly… a lightbulb lighted above his head! "heh… they finally fixed the bulletin light…" (A/N: XD)

"_wait… if I could get hinata to… that's it!" _naruto thought cleverly to himself.

"hinata, would u like to follow me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had a bad feeling. A very very bad one. Something was about to happen and he'd best be on guard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru: so… can you do it?

Hinata: i..i..g..guess I c..could…

Kiba: great! Thank god naruto isn't THAT stupid!

Naruto: what did that mean!

Kiba: nothing…

Neji: well? Where is that potion?

Naruto: o right here… (waves bottle)

Shino: ok, we'll put it in together.. hinata, remember, give it to him and leave immediately.

Hinata:o…ok

Naruto was delighted that he had found someone that could do the job. Being SO happy he hugged hinata! Hinata turned a bright red and fainted.

Neji then smacked him on the head. "look what you've done! Now we'll have to wait longer"

Naruto sweatdropped.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 5! 

Kakashi: why am I not in the fic.. explain!

Akiko: o you'll be in it soon… you'll be in it… (rubs hands evily)

Kakashi: why do I have such a bad feeling about this…

PRESS THAT SHINY BLUE BUTTON AND REVIEW OR I'LL BLOW UP….

(looks around)

KAKASHI!

Naw… I love him too much… (XD)

I'll blow up sasuke! Yeah…

Soo.. review or sasuke gets it!... wait…. Nvm! Jus review… XD


End file.
